Xtreme Heroes Episode II: Echoes of Redemption
by FlameAmigo619
Summary: The Xtreme Heroes return with new threats, new heroes, and new surprises and this time, a rift threatens to destroy the Xtreme Heroes from within and when an old nemesis returns to finish the job, it will take everything that Kayden has to stop him.
1. Prologue

**A/M: Allright, since it's a new year, I've been going through my stories and seeing what I can and can't update so far. Mainly I've been perhaps a little caught up with Game On and Foxes Moment 2, but now that I've finished the first Xtreme Heroes, I immediately started drawing up plans for the next episode. I gave you all a sneak peek at Echoes of Redemption and now, I'm going to upload the official first prologue. I can't tell you all how excited I am but I hope that my hard work doesn't go by unnoticed. It's my birthday today, so I really hope to exceed past the expectations I've set for myself. Enjoy the very first chapter of Xtreme Heroes Episode II: Echoes of Redemption.**

**ZANTHION SUPREME COURT  
3 YEARS AGO**

Everything that had come to begin, everything that he had tried to do, today he had to realize that his efforts were in vain. Loud chatter filled the halls of the Supreme Court, the ominous, intimidating gavel pounded onto the wooden stool. The Supreme Judge sat in his chair next to the other judges as the crowd murmured from the results. At the witness stand stood a red and black wolf, his hands tied in an ice lock, the emotion on his face remained blank. He was destroyed inside, enraged and distraught, all that he had aspired to be…now he was forced to watch all of his dreams die before him as they were shot off one by one by the sound of the gavel.

"…How can ANY…of you…believe what Paradox has to say?" Said the red and black wolf, glaring at the dragon who was standing in one of the small boxes. "Haven't any of you been listening to me? This monster has taken everything away from me and yet you can't do a fucking thing because the idea of him murdering my father is unbelievable!"

"I'm sorry Kayden…" said one of the judges. "But there is simply no way what you are saying is the truth. You can't prove anything, Kayden."

Paradox chuckled. "You should learn to keep your mouth shut, you are only prolonging the inevitable. Why? Why did you murder your father?"

Kayden growled under his breath. No…I can't allow this to end like this. Don't listen to them…"How many times do I have to say it before it sinks in!? HE'S STANDING RIGHT IN FUCKING FRONT OF YOU AND YOU'RE ALL OBLIVIOUS! I KNOW WHO KILLED HIM! I KNOW WHO KILLED MY FATHER! PARADOX MURDERED MY FATHER! RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES!"

The crowd murmured, one of the judge's scoffed. "Preposterous! Paradox was Maven's most loyal advisor."

Paradox smirked. "Can't you even think of perhaps…revenge against him? Perhaps he wasn't doing well enough being a father? It is such a shame, seeing your mother leave…you knew she could never replace where your father stood so out of revenge, you murdered him. Can't you think of revenge as a motive?"

Kayden slammed his hands on the stand. "YOU FUCKING LIAR! I LOVED MY FATHER AND I KNEW HE WAS STRUGGLING! HE IS MORE THEN HALF THE MAN YOU'LL EVER BE, YOU PYSCHOTIC MURDERER! I'M NOT LIEING TO ANY OF YOU! THIS MAN MURDERED HIM! SHOT HIM STRAIGHT THROUGH THE HEART AND I HAD TO WATCH HIM DIE! WHY DON'T ANY OF YOU BELIEVE ME!? I'M NOT LYING TO YOU!"

"You are under oath, Kayden." Said the supreme judge. "Please, refrain from yelling."

"Admit to the fact." Said Paradox. "There's no proof. You killed your father, you can't change that fact. The evidence is already in play and we still don't have any proof that you didn't do it. We need proof."

Kayden slumped down some and tears clouded his eyes. "No...please no...it can't end this way...I loved you dad...I...I'm so sorry...I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! PARADOX DID IT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! NOOOO YOU CAN'T DO THIS PARADOX DID IT!" He cried and sobbed in his hands as he wept in the stand.

The judge banged his gavel once on the wooden pedestal and sighed. "I see no reason to further prolong this trial. I'm afraid I've reached a conclusion. This court finds Paradox innocent and cleared of any charges. Paradox did NOT murder Maven Seyak. The belief of a child witnessing a murder like that can be life changing, how are we supposed to believe what you saw?"

"NO YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME I'M INNOCENT!" yelled Kayden.

"There is no support to back that up, Kayden." said the judge. "I have reached my verdict: By the power vested in me, you are hereby banished from Zanthion for one life sentence of 20 years. It's quite clear to me and the decision is final, for I am ready to deliever final judgement."

"LISTEN TO ME! I DID NOT MURDER DAD!" yelled the wolf.

"This court finds the defendant Kayden Seyak...GUILTY."

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. 2 Years Later

2 years had passed since the defeat of Raix and Sonic & Mario's alliance to save their planet. 2 years ago, Kayden, Leyla, and Bastian received the call from Mario and Sonic. After that, all six of their lives changed. They were intertwined and brought together after the dark creatures attacked both kingdoms. The backlash from Kayden's past had arisen in the form of his father's murderer, Paradoxin Genesis. Paradox was hell bent on wiping the Seyak clan out and Kayden remained the last one in his way. What was supposed to be an easy annihilation turned into a rebellion. Shadow and Sonic defeated Dark Tails and Dark Knuckles first, then Bastian, Mario, and Kayden destroyed Giga Bowser. Challenge after challenge, the 6 heroes survived and it took them all to finish off Raix, the dark side of Kayden that had been unleashed. The aftermath left many hurt and scarred. Daisy and Luigi were killed, both kingdoms were in desperate need of repair and Mario & Sonic & Shadow agreed to join with Kayden on their mission to find Paradox. Mario however opted to stay at home for his kingdom, leaving Sonic and Shadow on the team. 2 years had passed since then. The six of them had searched throughout many galaxies for hopes of finding Paradox. They were unsuccessful but all of them left with many members.

Shadow had grown accustomed to his new powers and after gaining an element upgrade, he managed to learn new Chaos abilities and learned how to sharpshoot with special Dark arrows. It took a special kind of soul to be able to control Darkness and not give in so easily. His suit was now outfitted with a Chaos form, allowing him to possess Chaos Control, Chaos Spear, and Chaos Blast without the use of Chaos Emeralds. Shadow also had learned how to create false copies of himself, turn invisible, and use Chaos Telekensis.

Sonic had given into his wind powers and found his skills were enhanced thanks to an element upgrade. Now he could levitate at will and harness the Chaos energy without use of the emeralds. Leyla had constructed new Hover shoes and improoved his Ex-Gear hoverboard with weapons and could be summoned via his new morpher wrist watch. The blue hedgehog customized his own cyber sword and made it inverted, making him able to throw it like a boomerang and use for quick close combat.

Since their last adventure, Bastian had focused immensley on his training, pushing himself to the limit with his new pyschic powers. He was able to lift stronger objects, brainwash guards, blend in with surroundings, levitate at will, and now he could use bigger mind waves and use several diffrent elemental bombs to his advantage. For some reason, he had become colder and his fun loving style had deteriated to a more intense attitude.

On one of the adventures, Leyla was severley injured after being almost beaten to death by a giant mecha. She had lost feeling in her legs and her left arm which prompted her to do surgery on herself. She replaced her legs with bio-mechanical limbs with faster agility and hovering abilities. She had created a HMD onto her left eye and her left arm now had a mini computer and a shapeshifting blaster arm. She may have lost her arm and legs, but her spirit was even stronger then before.

As for Kayden, he had grown and matured more then the last time. He was shaping up to becoming a fine young leader. He was still hurt by the night mares he had been having about his father, as if the pieces of his past were coming back to haunt him. Or where they trying to tell him something? He had learned many diffrent fire moves and practiced his mixed martial arts, perfecting himself so he could be ready for the next challenge.

**XTREME HEROES TRAVELLER SHIP  
PRESENT DAY**

The bio-vixen walked slowly through out the corridors of the traveler, a file was tucked underneath her arm as she entered into the small file room. She was quiet and solemn as her paws glided across the file drawers before noticing a file that was padlocked with a mechanical lock. She looked at it and opened one of the other drawers andp laced the file in before looking at the locked drawer again. It was slightly ajar with a file sticking out. Poking her curiousity, she turned on the light for the room and pulled the file out, walking to the small table and sitting down, opening the file. Inside were pictures of Raix, theories of darkness, and secret blueprints of weapon modifications. She turned through the pictures before seeing pictures of each member of the Zanthion Supreme Court. Suddenly, the light turned on and a black and red wolf stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" he said.

"Ohh Kayden! Umm...I was just...err...reading through some old files."

Kayden walked slowly over and looked at the file, snatching it and shoving it back into the drawer. "NOT that one. That one is mine."

"Well maybe it wasn't coincidence because now I can make you say more then 3 words!"

The wolf paused. "...I thought you were fixing the engine."

"Well I was." she crossed her arms over her chest. "I needed to get an extra file. The drawer was open."

Kayden lowered his head slightly. "...I see. What was wrong?"

She walked over and got the new file, placing it on the table. "The engine isn't working properly. It was damaged during that space pirate attack, it looks like the carborator fuse went down or got wasted. Not only that but we're low on fuel."

"Isn't there any place where we can get extra fuel?" said the wolf.

"Yes." she said, pointing to a small planet chart with a small planet on the side. "It's the closest we can get to. Lunatea."

Kayden paused for a moment. "...The name sounds familiar. How soon can we get there?"

The thunder vixen closed the file and put them back. "A day. Bastian's down in the training simulator room, he's still angry at you." She left the room and hugged Kayden. "Babe...it wasn't your fault. You need to get over at yourself or it's still going to hurt."

Kayden glared. "Hurt? It's the same nightmare I have ever fucking night! I haven't slept in so long and I don't need you getting so deep into this like I am!"

She backed away slightly. "Get a grip already!" She walked out of the door sternly.

Kayden stood in place and sighed, putting his hand on his forehead and pushing his hair back, walking out of the room. "Maybe she's right." He sighed and walked to the main cabin where Shadow and Sonic sat, Sonic had his feet on the controls as the jet hummed peacefully in space.

"Evening." said Shadow, not taking his glance from the computer screen.

"Evening." replied the wolf, taking his seat. "Find anything yet?"

"Sky is as damp as ever, man." said Sonic. "Nothing. Do we have any leads on Paradox yet?"

"No. Rather, we have to make an emergency stop. Plot all courses to Lunatea."


	3. Falcon's Heirloom

**MEANWHILE...  
NIGHT OF THE METROPOLIS CITY**

The pale moonlight illuminated its mysterious gaze down upon the dark drenched city rooftops. Smoke fumed a mist from their exhausts while rushing cars zoomed past one another. On one of the rooftops was a silhouetted figure. He was on one knee, his other leg draping down over the rooftop. He had on arm crossed across his knee as he stared down at the many buildings below him. The mysterious falcon wore shades and a full black and purple jumpsuit. He stood up and suddenly darted with a blur, flipping down and dashing down the rooftops and springing onto the next.

He leaped from rooftop to rooftop with blinding fast agility, leaping up and zipping down through the alleyways before running and backflipping onto the wall so he could properl himself higher to the rooftop. Upon landing, he spotted a large compound filed with high security buildings and lab equipment. The logo on the side of one of the buildings read EGGMAN ENTERPRISES. He looked around on the streets and then cooly walked to the gates. A security guard noticed and exited his booth to see this falcon. He kept his face in the shadows, a small smirk appearing under his mask.

"Sorry sir, this is a restricted area. I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

He recieved no reply.

"What are you? Deaf? You're not allowed in this area. I'm going to have to see some identification."

Still no reply. The guard shook his head and placed his hand on the falcon's shoulder. "I'm going to hav-"

Without a word, the falcon stepped forward and twisted the guard's arm, kicking him in the other shoulder before extending his arm and sending a mind wave that propelled the guard far from him. The falcon turned his attention to the large security door and pulled out a small sword hilt. He flicked it on and stepped back, disappearing with a blur and delivering a series of rapid slashes before bringing his arm up, and then bringing it out, the large slab of the door followed his movements then was tossed aside. The falcon leaped inside and blur dashed straight to one of the buildings. The sign above read ELEMENTAL WEAPONS MANUFACTURING.

The falcon ripped the door off with his powers then darted through, rushing through all of the hallways. Almost instantly, an alarm went off and several droids appeared around him, guns all locked on him. They all started firing but their bullets were stopped in mid air, the falcon closing his fist tightly as the bullets all crumpled and fell to the ground. He brought both sword hilts from his holsters an with blinding percision, he tornado slashed straight the hallway before charging up a PSI wave and unleashing it on the droids, destroying them within seconds.

Afterwards, he looked around and walked to one of the nearby elevators, taking it down to the RESTRICTED area. Upon entering, he saw many weapons on tables and a glass protected room holding an object covered with a cloak. The falcon walked slowly and ran his hands down some of the weapons before destroying the glass with a PSI wave. He brought off his glasses and pulled off the cloth, revealing a strange orb that pulsated with dark purple energy.

"So this is it." he said. "The Pyschonolisis."

He reached out for it and removed it from the stand, placing it in his pocket.

"Marvellous isn't it?" said a voice.

The falcon immediatley brought his extra firearm up and pointed it in front of him. He looked around. "Whose there?"

Suddenly, everything around him fizzled and the environemnt changed to darkness. He could see a strange, morphed dark wolf in front of him.

"Who the fuck are you?" he said, glaring and keeping his concentration on the wolf.

The wolf stepped forward slowly. The falcon brought his hand up for a PSI wave, but nothing came out.

"I wouldn't try that." His voice was deep and distorted. "I am quite surprised. You made it in her in one piece."

The falcon stood his ground and drew a cyber sword. "You're one of Eggman's machines aren't you?"

The wolf chuckled deviously. "Boy...I am no machine. Nor am I sentient. I am merely a rift between the lines of living and non-living."

"A spirit. I've killed plenty of spirits before." The lightblade turned on and the falcon got into a stance. "You should be no different."

"Why were you trying to steal that medallion?" asked the wolf.

The falcon paused and glared. "This is a family heirloom, it's none of your concern whether I steal it or not."

"Perhaps it is. After all, you wish to proove yourself don't you...Bastian?"

Bastian stepped into the light. "You don't know a damn thing about me! Who are you?!"

The wolf merely chuckled. "A living riddle. A walker of both worlds with more power then you can ever imagine. I know much about you Bastian. How you were forced to live through a hard life from your foster parents. How you lost control of your powers and killed your fosters in their sleep...how you met with Kayden and your connection grew. I know your darkest secrets and your secret grudge against Kayden."

Bastian stood still but listened willingly. "I don't know who you are, what you are, I could care less at this point. But I have no grudge against Kayden. Kayden is my mentor, like a brother to me! WE HAVE ALWAYS BEEN EQUAL!"

The wolf chuckled. "Yet you have your doubts. You want to become better then him and proove you are worth something."

Bastian grunted and levitated a desk up. "SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO I AM AND WHAT I CAN DO!"

The wolf watched and he stood up, bringing his hands up and posistion them like he was holding someone's neck. Bastian felt his neck tense and gripped his neck, feeling himself being lifted off the ground.

"No one will pleased with your outcomes, Bastian. You know you want power...I can give it you...but you will never amount to anything until you master the art of Dark Pyschic."

With that, Bastian was chucked throw a table and onto the floor. Bastian rolled and got into his stance but the wolf had dissapeared. He looked around and as he stood up, the alarm went off. The doors immediatley bolted up and machines surrounded the room. With a quick decision, Bastian darted up through the vents shafts up to the rooftop where he was greeted with swarms of Eggman's Mechs.

The falcon watched everything and all the bullets fly at him, he quickly reached for his morpher and pressed a few buttons before sprouting his wings and darting into the air, dodging the turrets and blasts as he rushed to the forrest avoiding the mechs and jumping into his jet, gunning tyhe engine and warp speeding out of the realm. He sighed in relief and pulled the medallion out of his pocket, staring at it.

"So it all begins again." he said. "Who was that wolf...and how did he know so much about me?"

He shrugged and put his hands on the control, plotting a course back to the main ship.


	4. Arriving on Lunatea

**FORSAKEN FLYING FORTRESS**

From the tallest tower of the tallest spire, the dark lord of destruction oversaw the destruction of yet another planet. With each cry for help and each death that he caused, only fueled his unquenchable thirst for destruction. But now, his thirst was fueled now by one motive: Revenge. Kayden did not defeat Paradox physically, he knew that time would come much sooner then the wolf thought, but he handed Paradox his first defeat in the form of Raix. Paradox was not only unsuccessful of wiping out Mario and Sonic's world but he was unable to kill Kayden like he had anticipated.

His plan was flawless, he thought. How could a simple boy and a bunch of misfits defeat him? This plagued his mind for many days and his obsession of wiping out the Seyak Clan only became more infuriating and vengeful. One by one, the ministry had fallen. Silver had been defeated along with Eggman. The power of corruption on Knuckles, Tails, and Luigi had failed and were still defeated. Xiara, with her technical prowess, defeated and lost in space. Even Bowser and his Giga form was defeated. The dragon lord was at a loss for the first time.

With each passing meteor flying past him as he stared into the infinite abyss, his thoughts dove deeper into his lust for power; his lust for Corruption; the darkness that could turn a purity into an impurity. There the question and the riddle within itself lay: How? How could Corruption turn Kayden to him? The fire wolf was as stubborn as his father as his heart was strong, it was an impossible task considering Kayden's loyalties and beliefs. So, the question was unanswered.

The door to the Inner Sanctum opened, Paradox stepped through with not a sound in his footstep. In front of him were three arched columns of stone, the tips pointing to the center of a stone circle. Floating in the air was a dark purple cloud of darkness, cackling electricity on occasion as it collected in the middle of the circle. Paradox walked to it and the mysterious cloud of energy shifted to a head of a morphed wolf.

"I trust...your mission was a successful one." said Paradox in his dark, raspy tone.

The wolf face nodded. "Yes, my master. He retrieved the amulet as you foresaw."

"...Good."

"He failed to be convinced though." said the wolf. "If he uses this amulet, how are we to know that Corruption shall bring him to the Ministry?"

Paradox crossed his arms. "I can sense his fury. Revenge, Fury, Jealousy, Aggression, all of these are the keys to creating the lure for Corruption. I know what he prays on. He's much like his brother." He stepped to the side and lightly paced to the right. "Everyone has pressure points, my new apprentice. You find the most sensitive spot in his pysche...and then you squeeze until his will is demolished."

The wolf chuckled lowly. "Then this shall be the perfect opportunity. Kayden shall fall before his own friend, the one thing he can not overcome. When Bastian falls before Corruption, I shall steal his body and then, he will surrender to the darkness within him. Just like his brother, he will fall."

The dragon lord stopped and looked at the wolf face. "Then it shall be done. Either Bastian faces his destiny...or falls before it."

"Yes...my master." replied the wolf.

Paradox turned and his cloak enveloped him, taking him out of the room. The wolf laughed with a sinister tone. "At last...you will truly lose everything. Kayden Seyak...the Echo begins."

**XTREME HEROES TRAVELLER SHIP  
OUTSIDE THE LUNATEA REALM**

Before the ship fully reached the realm, a small purple jet had hastily made it's landing into the hanger. While the airlock sealed, the falcon inside opened the cockpit and leaped out. He pulled back the top of his hoody and made a quick walk straight to his room, unaware of the current situation. He slowly opened the door to his room and walked inside, removing his hoody and sitting straight down on his bed. Many thoughts had been plaguing the young falcon. Now only 19 years of age, he was more mature however his naive nature remained the same. He clutched the medallion in his hand, staring at it with a deep gaze. On the back was a strange inscription with one clear word: HTARNOK. He ran his talon softly across the emblem and cluthced it in his palm, closing his eyes.

The loss of his brother many years ago had not only affected him, but affected his anger. He felt guilt and pain from losing his brother and hopeless revenge for never finding the killer or avenging his death. When he was upset, he remmembered Kayden. Kayden had always been there for him and supported him through it all, although he was a little suspicious of Bastian rising TOO fast. He couldn't worry at this point, they had other problems on their mind.

Bastian stood up and put the medallion in his pocket, slipping on his Xtreme Heroes uniform and walking to the main control bridge. Kayden, Shadow, Sonic, and Leyla were waiting.

"There you are!" said Sonic. "We thought you wouldn't make it in time."

"Wouldn't miss this for anything." said Bastian, taking his seat in the second level chair, extending out and watching the valley below him. There were lush green trees and majestic waterfalls, a truly tranquil environment. They opted to land near the boundary lines, as to not attract attention. Upon landing, Kayden and Shadow were the first two out. Shadow sniffed the air and smirked.

"Air seems allright." He crossed his arms and lowered his head slightly. "Why exactly are we here?"

"The hyperdrive is damaged." said the wolf, looking around. "We need new parts and this is the only place where we can restock and rest."

Leyla came out with a scanner and looked around. "There are a lot of life forms across this ravine. Perhaps it's a kingdom of some sort?"

"Either way, we must find a way to repair." said Shadow, walking forward. He looked ahead through the vast jungle, they were in a clearing. A shadowy figure watched through the bushes and waited for Shadow to walk out.

The black hedgehog walked forward slightly and then stopped.

"What's wrong?" said Leyla.

Suddenly, the sound of a shock pistol charging was heard and Shadow ducked, a shockball blasting past him. Out stepped from the bushes a lynx with brown fur, he had a scar over his right eye. He wore black pants and a brownish vest with wristbands and an odd shaped hat.

"Who are you?" glared the lynx, pointing his gun at all 5 of the Heroes.

"Woah!" said Sonic, walking forward. "Chill out, put the gun-" The lynx turned his attention to the blue one and pointed his pistol directly at him. "...err...do with it what you please, man."

"We bring no harm to this place." said Shadow. "Our ship needs repairs and we need to repair soon. We're on a mission to find a Dark Lord."

The lynx kept his aim straight. "Nobody is allowed in this kingdom, ESPECIALLY outsiders like all of you."

Bastian stepped forward. "Look, we don't want any trouble."

The lynx shot another ball at them, glaring deeper. "NONE OF YOU ARE GETTING THROUGH! NOW LEAVE!"

Kayden reached for his blaster but Shadow put his arm out. "No need. I'll handle him." He stepped forward and the lynx backed away slightly, watching the hedgehog's movements. Shadow reached down to his holster and brought out two small blades then brought his hands up, then back down as the blade turned into his chakras. The lynx shot a shockball but Shadow spun the chakra and blocked it, charging forward and firing a stiff kick that knocked the lynx back. The two went for eachother again until everything stopped.

"Please." said a voice. "Both of you. Stop this."

The lynx stopped and looked as another creature emerged from the jungle, walking to the middle. This creature had black fur with long ears, white tips at the end. It was a cross between a rabbit and a cat. He had a blue cap with a blue zip up shirt, blue shorts, and blue sneakers. The creature walked slowly to Kayden and they both bowed slightly.

"You must forgive him, he is a bit jumpy when it comes to outsiders." said the cabbit

The lynx crossed his arms. "Hmph."

Kayden nodded and looked at the strange cabbit, using his hand to tell his team to lower their weapons.

"I believe an introduction is in order." said the cabbit. "I am King Klonoa, ruler of Lunatea. The lynx is Lunatea's finest guardian, Guntz."

Kayden nodded. "Prince Kayden Seyak. This my team; we are the Xtreme Heroes. The falcon is Bastian Htarnok, the vixen is Leyla Fray. The black hedgehog is Shadow and the blue one is Sonic. We have landed here in search of resources and repairs so we can continue our journey."

"Hmm...intriguing." said Klonoa. "Our citidel of La-Lakoosha is through this jungle. You may rest here until you find suitable repairments for your ship."

The teams both bowed and Shadow looked over at Guntz. "You're not bad."

"Not too bad yourself." said Guntz.

Bastian stayed behind and looked back at the ship, then walked with the rest of the crew.


	5. The Start of The Corruption

**NIGHTIME IN LUNATEA**

The twin moons shone brightly over the peaceful kingdom of Lunatea. Many villagers had retired for their sleep. Except for a certain falcon, sitting on top of the rooftop with an arm draped over his knee and the dark medallion he had discovered inside of Eggman Enterprises. His talon smoothly caressed the top, flipping it over and gazing at all of it's mysterious features.

Many thoughts entered his mind, mainly the one of his confrontation of the mysterious wolf. Who was he? How did he know his name? But more importantly, what was the connection? Was their one? More questions with unknown answers. He lifted it into air and examined it, looking at the glowing gas inside the middle gem. On the back was an inscription that only read his name, but on further examination…there were symbols. Symbols…that the young falcon recognized.

"To seek power within…" he read carefully and quietly. "Control your fear and neglect. Only through serenity of heart and acceptance of your inner soul shall the path of a true Pyschonlias Paladin Master be unlocked."

Bastian gazed at the emerald and tapped it lightly, watching the mysterious gas within swirl slowly. The falcon closed his eyes and then opened them, looking up at the moons with a blank stare. "I know my destiny. It's inside of me. But…what of the darkness? Darkness within me? How can I? I can't turn against my friends…they are the only family I have left."

He sighed and put the emerald against his chest, closing his eyes and drifting back to his thoughts. "Oh brother…if you only knew what pain I'm going through now."

**FLASHBACK**

Deep in space, large space stations gathered in a cluster around a central oval sized control center. On one of the lower stations, a ship had landed and two creatures, both cloaked by brown robes and hood, made their way down the hallways into a small conference room. They removed their hoods, one revealing an older mature falcon with royal green hair and blue eyes, the other a younger looking falcon with blue and green feathers; Bastian. Bastian crossed his arms and looked around.

"I have a bad feeling about this." he said.

"I don't sense anything." said the older falcon.

"It's nothing about the mission, brother. It's something...elsewhere. Elusive."

Bastian's brother walked slowly to the nearby viewing window. "Don't center on your anxieties, Bastian. Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs."

Bastian looked confused. "But Master Elias said I should be mindful of the future."

His brother turned to him. "But not at the extent of the moment. Be mindful of the Pyschosis, my young learner."

"Yes, Damien." said Bastian, walking to the viewing window and gazing out to the many star stations around them. "How do you think the Droid Emperor will deal with the High Paladin's commands?"

Damien hmphed. "These Droid Federation types are cowards. Trust me, brother. These negotiations will be short."

Bastian had admired his brother, ever since birth. Although he was older then he was, Bastian never minded. Damien was one of the many Paladin Master Knights, keepers of the peace with telepathic control. Damien had burst through the ranks up to the highest level with much success and aprreciation from the Paladin Council. He had remmembered many of their exciting moments togethor; this one in particular stood out in his mind. Their first mission where they were going to save one of their Paladin Knights and put an end to the Droid War.

Suddenly, a soft hissing noise was heard and Bastian darted for the door that closed and locked behind them.

"Toxic gas." said Damien, immediatley using his PSI to bring a tube hilt from his side to his hand, holding his breath while Bastian followed.

Droids waited on the outside and one opened the door, gas had provided a mist inside the room cloduing the droid's vision.

"Check it out, Corporal." said one of the droids.

"Roger, roger." said the other and they slowly approached the door. Suddenly, three energy blades burst through the mist. "Uh-oh. BLAST THEM!"

Bastian and Damien leaped through, their robes flying off and their weapons finding their mark on the droids. Bastian held two cyber swords in his hand, sworling in the air to slice through the creatures in front of him. Damien preferred a regular cyber sword and used his PSI to slam one droid into the other. With whirrs and blaster shots richochetting, the two falcons managed to race through the shafts and hallways, fighting off all the droids in their path before finally reaching another door that they both used PSI on to break apart. Both walked down the staircase to a large circular room where they found one of the Paladins bound to a chair.

"Master Rumundo..." said Bastian, slowly walking down then stopping. "...wait. I sense him nearby. Count Woller."

Damien looked at him. "I sense a trap."

"Next move?"

The older falcon smirked. "Spring the trap."

They both walked slowly to the chair binding Rumundo to his seat.

"Are you allright?" said Bastian.

"Count Woller." said Rumundo.

On the staircase stood a man in a dark cloak and hood, bound togethor by a single crest on his jacket. He was a tiger, two scars over his left eye and a low growl filled the air. Bastian and Damien had faced Count Woller before but they were unmatched by his power and were easily defeated. Now with expierence, they were truly ready to face him. However, Bastian's overconfidence had cost them when he refused help and fought Woller on his own, only to be severley beaten within an inch of his life.

Damien walked slowly forward. "This time we'll do it togethor."

Bastian nodded. "I was about to say that."

Woller leaped over the rest of the stairs and removed his hood, drawing his own strange curved weapon. "Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of your peer."

"You won't get the victory so easily this time, Woller." said Damien.

Both of the falcons drew their swords and Bastian raced forward, almost immediatley thrown to the side while Damien dueled with Woller. Their swords clashed and fizzled as they collided with percision. Woller used only hand until Bastian regained himself, rushing forward and leaping behind Woller, using his dual blades with the best skill he could muster. Somehow, Woller blocked each shot as they all ascended the staircase to the upper walkways. Bastian used a high jump and landed on the walkway behind Woller as he turned back and looked at them both.

"Well well..." chuckled Woller sinisterly. "You two have improoved. But it is irrelavant. You will both fall before me with much humility."

Bastian smirked. "Believe what you want, Count. But togethor, me and my brother can defeat you."

Damien made a running slash at Woller who blocked and dueled against him while Bastian attempted to use PSI on an upper generator. He sent it crashing down but Woller side stepped and leaped to the next walkway. It seemed like forever, the two falcons fought hard against the tiger with the fastest slices and slashes. Bastian was straddling the lower walkway, holding on for his life as he was forced to watch Damien and Woller face off. He cheered on his brother the best he could but then...it happened. Woller and Damien were in a sword clash and Damien tried to push him back. Woller took advantage and overpowered Damien pushing him back. With one swift strike, Woller plunged his sword straight into Damien, impaling him on the end of his sword.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Bastian in horror as he watched his brother drop to his knees.

Woller merely chuckled and used Dark Lightning, using PSI to keep him in the air then fling him off the walkway down to the open space nearby the chair where Rumundo was stuck. Bastian dropped to the ground after being shocked with Dark Lightning as he laid there panting and holding one of his swords. Woller looked down at his fallen prey.

"Your brother now lies dead. I warned you that I am the superior." said Woller as he stepepd back and brought his fingers up. "Now...you will die just as well."

Woller used Dark Lightning and Bastian brought his sword up, blocking the lightning. Woller stepped forward and with each step, Bastian's strength dropped. His sword trembled and Woller laughed at how weak Bastian was. Suddenly, Bastian started to glow dark purple, his eyes turning purple and his hair standing on end. The dark lord stopped laughing and suddenly felt his own power starts to drain as Bastian stood up and shoved all of the electricity into Woller then standing up and sliced off both of Woller's hands, then kicked him down to his knees.

"YOU MURDERER! I HATE YOU! YOU WILL SUFFER AND I WILL END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" he yelled.

Rumundo was surprised and watched Bastian pick up Damien's sword and prepare to strike. However...there was hesitation in his eyes. He looked down at Woller's weakened state then closed his eyes, taking a breath. "I...I shouldn't..."

Rumundo smirked. "Do it. He deserves justice."

Bastian hesitated but looked away as the sword connected with Woller's throat, decapitating him. Bastian ran to his brother and held him in his arms.

"B...Brot-t...brother...I...have failed you..." weeped the falcon.

"You-...did everythi-i-n...g yo...you could..." Blood dripped from Damien's stomach wound.

"No...please...you can't die...I owe you everything in my life..."

Damien weakly coughed and held his talon up to Bastian's face. "You...have made me...very proud...my brother..."

Bastian looked on with wide eyes. "Stay with me...I...I can get help!"

The older falcon gripped his arm and held his palm. "You...have done enough...in my life, Bastian...cough, wheezeeeeeee...cough...I love y-...COUGH...I...I love..."

His pulse beat in his hand, it was still warm. Then slowly, it faded...and his pulse slowed down until it was at a complete stop. Bastian gasped and his weeping intensified, holding his brother's limp body against him. Then the weeping died down as Rumundo put his hand on Bastian's shoulder. "Bastian, we need to leave now!"

Bastian had a blank stare...then as he slowly lifted his head up, he had a dark, furious glare. His bottom lip trembled, his eyes narrowed, and his eyes were turning purple once more.

"...Bastian?...?"

Bastian stood up and put his fallen brother onto his shoulders. As they escaped from the ship, Bastian's glare remained the same. Deep down in his heart...he knew he had failed.

**END FLASHBACK**

Bastian sat on the rooftop and he weeped quietly, clutching his necklace around his neck and the medallion in his hand.

"Brother...I could have saved you...I...I just wasn't...I just wasn't strong enough. I promise you...I won't make that mistake again."

"You could have." said a voice.

Bastian immediatley jumped up and pulled out his cyber sword. He was shocked to see a familiar face in front of him. The Shadow Wolf that eh had encountered before.

"Why must you torment me?" glared Bastian.

"Torment?" said the Wolf with a sinister smile. "My dear boy...I know your suffering. You wish you could save the ones you love. Yet you are incapable of doing so."

The falcon held his sword in front of the wolf. "Don't talk to me like I'm a child! I don't need you. I don't need Kayden. I don't need ANYONE. Leave me in peace."

The wolf walked forward. "...What if I told you I could save the ones you loved?"

Bastian raised his eyebrow but kept his focus. "What are you talking about?"

"I am a Healer." said the Wolf. "I have the power to regenrate life in the form you choose. All through the power of Darkness."

"...Why should I believe you?"

"You know what is right Bastian. I give you a choice tonight. Do you give into the power of everlasting Darkness? Or do you stay and watch each of your friends die, knowing you can do nothing to save them?"

Bastian glared. "You make it sound like I have no choice at all."

"Perhaps you do." said the Wolf. "You don't know the power of Darkness. One day...you will expose yourself to the infinite truth."

"...is..." Bastian sighed. "Is...it possible? To learn this power?"

The wolf chuckled lightly. "Not from Kayden."

Bastian's Corruption...had now begun.


	6. The Kingdom's Story

**NIGHT TIME IN LUNATEA  
****KLONOA'S CITADEL  
****NIGHT TIME**

Whilst the twin moons cast their twilight gaze down upon the earth, the inhabitants of Lunatea slept peacefully within their homes. Kayden, Klonoa, and Sonic walked down the outer archway overlooking the landscape below. Klonoa's Citadel was more of a church, containing a large courtyard with a bell in the middle. It had clay spires with red and blue flags on the top, an observation deck high within the sky, and a magnificent waterfall nearby the side. On the higher hilltops was another large bell tower and on the same hill as the castle was a smaller castle, similar in style to Klonoa's castle.

"I apologize for what happened earlier this morning." Said the cabbit. "My guards do not take kindly to strangers anymore."

"Hey no sweat!" said Sonic, hoping onto the balcony and crouching down, smiling. "We get that kind of welcome every once and a while."

Klonoa looked up at the hedgehog. "I don't believe I caught your name, my friend."

The supersonic hedgehog smirked and leaped off the balcony, giving his pose. "They call me the Blue Blur, the Fastest Thing Alive, the Supersonic One…sorry, I love those nicknames. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

The two shook hands as Klonoa chuckled lightly. "Energetic, I see."

Kayden crossed his arms and his eyes glanced back and forth between them. "He's been a close friend of ours for many years and a valuable partner during the Age of Darkness in his world."

The cabbit nodded. "He is apart of your…Team Xtreme, correct?"

The wolf nodded. "Correct. We came here just to get extra parts and repair. Once we get that, we'll be on our way. We don't want to bother anything going on here?"

"No, no." replied Klonoa. "Please, stay as long as you like. Believe me, we have enough problems as it is." He paused as he put his elbows on the balcony, interlocking his fingers as he looked down below.

"Sounds like you got a problem." Said Sonic, leaning against the wall. "Nothing we can't handle, right KayKay?"

"Oh, it is far more then a problem, my blue friend." Said Klonoa, turning his head to him with a concerned look in his eyes. "Well...SHE is more than a problem."

"Old girlfriend?" joked the blue one. "Catch her on a PMS day and she exploded on ya? Come on, how hard can-"

"I think this is serious." said Kayden. "She?"

"Yes. Her name is Demona. She is a queen. A Queen...of Nightmares."

"She doesn't sound that powerful." saidSonic. "We've taken down bigger people then that."

"As of others who have fallen." said Klonoa. "Her appearnce is highly decieving. She plays a seductive temptress who will do anything to get what she wants and she is hell bent on destroying this kingdom, making it into her own twisted world and believe me this isn't her first attempt."

Kayden showed slight worry. "Something tells me she's part of the Ministry."

The cabbit's ears perked up and turned his head slowly to the wolf. "Ministry?"

"It's a LONNGGG story." said Sonic. "He's got to go through his past and inner monologues...Hehe Shadow does this too."

"Perhaps it's worth hearing." said Klonoa. "Why do you suspect Demona to be apart of the Ministry?"

Kayden nodded and looked at the moon first.

_Many years ago, my father was murdered by a man named Paradoxin Genesis. After betraying my home world kingdom and banishing the only heir left to the throne, he gathered other supporters to his cause for ruling my home world. What started as a small empire turned into a legion of the most powerful dark lords, the Ministry of Darkness. I landed in the Unknown Wastelands with loss of memory. There I met my first and loyal friend, Bastian. We formed Team Xtreme togethor and soon, we met Leyla who we took with us on our adventures. 2 years ago...I thought that I would never see or hear from Paradox again. Turns out: I was wrong. When me, Bastian, and Leyla helped fight off the Ministry with the aid of Sonic, Shadow, and Mario; I learned that I was now closer then ever to finding Paradox._

Klonoa looked at Kayden in disbelief but as the story continued, his look changed as he closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I see. But that still doesn't answer my question."

"I'm not entirely sure." said Kayden. "It's a guess, but if she's a meglomaniac, I'm very certain that Paradox can make her join. As long as we leave quickly, the Ministry should know nothing of our presence here. But...knowing Paradox, I fear we may not have much time."

The cabbit's eyes suddenly widened. "Let me get this straight: The Ministry knows that you are here?"

The wolf paused and thought. "There is a good chance. Which is why we must hurry."

"Look, we've beat these guys before." said Sonic. "And if they do plan on coming, we'll make sure we take them down once and for all!"

Klonoa's eyes narrowed as he walked to Kayden. "I do not like this idea of waiting for an attack. How are we to know if what you are saying is true? For all we know, YOU and your friends could be nothing more then spies."

"Being a little paranoid are we?" chuckled Sonic.

Klonoa glared. "Your trust is dangling, Seyak. If what you say is true of the Ministry, there are not enough men to withstand this kind of attack."

"We're not hear to start a war." said Kayden. "And we certainly don't wish to bring turmoil to your kingdom."

The cabbit sighed lightly. "You two are already in one. This kingdom was built on the foundations of democracy, not for war. Our list of allies have already grown thin across the other kingdoms."

"There are other kingdoms?" said Sonic, curiously.

"Well it's a pretty big planet, isolated out here." said Kayden.

"Which is why we are so suspicious of outsiders and visitors." replied Klonoa. "This is the first of the Bell Kingdoms. The others are the warring kingdom Volk, the icy mountains of Mira-Mira, and the amusment park kingdom of Joliet. Each of the kingdoms posess Bell Towers which contain the peace and prosperity of each kingdom. Kameo has attempted each time to steal the Bell's Tower but I have thwarted each of her creative attempts."

"How can she steal the Bell's Powers?" asked Kayden. "You mean, drain it's energy?"

The cabbit shook his head. "No. By ringing the bell. When someone rings the bell, it's power is transferred into a small orb representing each of the kingdom's main trait. Our Bell Tower," He pointed to the tall bell tower atop the hill. "contains the Bell of Tranquility. Joliet has the Bell of Joy. Mira-Mira, the Bell of Indecision. Volk has the Bell of Discord. The only way Demona could take over this planet is by obtaining all four of the orbs and taking them to the Bell Tower in the middle of the Sea of Tears. That opens up the rift into the Kingdom of Sorrow."

Sonic looked confused but tried to keep up. "...you lost me at Bell Tower."

"So you think Demona is gonna try again?" asked the wolf.

"Her attempts have been predictable, yes." said Klonoa. "But I believe she is going to attempt to steal the Power of the Bells once more. Kayden, if what you said of Deomna with the Ministry is correct, I believe I won't be able to stop her powers without help."

Sonic chuckled and leaped off the barricade. "Then let them try again!" He flipped in the air and landed with his signature thumbs up.

"We'll help you out and stop Kameo for you." said Kayden. "I doubt it was mere coincedence that our path's crossed."

Klonoa paused. "Thank you. I appreciate your help, both of you."

Sonic hit his fist against Klonoa's and looked at Kayden. "Well, I got to get some sleep. I'll see you two tommorow." He dashed off quickly.

Klonoa looked where Sonic was heading. When he was out of sight, Klonoa turned his head to Kayden. "I am very grateful for you willing to protect La-Lakoosha from Kameo."

Kayden nodded. "We are always willing to help. I will defend this kingdom with my life if I have to."

The cabbit chuckled. "So much spirit..." The two of them slowly walked down the hallway again to the main temple. "Like your father."

Kayden suddenly stopped. "Wait...what did you just say?"

Klonoa turned around. "Your father. I sense much of his pride within you."

The wolf was offically confused, perhaps there was more to this cabbit then meets the eye. "You knew my father? King Maven?"

"Your father was a very close friend of mine. It was very tragic to hear of his death, I lost a hero, a fighter, and a proud father. He was very proud of you and held you in such high esteem. I know how painful it is to lose a loved one."

Kayden paused. "Please...tell me everything. What do you know of my father?"

"In due time, Kayden." said Klonoa. "In due time..."

**AT THE SAME TIME...  
NEAR THE ENTRANCE TO THE LA-LAKOOSHA WOODS**

While Kayden conversed with Klonoa, Bastian had stayed by himself and practiced his fighting skills by the forest. He felt determined and after conversing once more with the wolf, he was close to making his choice. He sensed a presence he had not felt in a long time, a familiar flame within him that was bursting to get out. There still was doubt left in Bastian. The easy path to power was worth much to him but he still didn't wish to hurt his friends or turn against them. It was too late to decide for him, he was willing to do it all to save the ones he loved.

After delivering one final kick to an invisible opponent, his ear perked and he heard a small chuckle behind him. "...how long have you been watching me?"

"Not for very long, mate..." replied the voice. It was femminine, innocent and friendly almost with a cute Australian accent. "You've grown up so much..."

"How are you to know?" Bastian turned around and faced the shadows.

From the shadows the figure entered. The falcon's eyes widened and his heart raced with each step she took. The figure wore a beautifully crafted strapless evening gown with long gloves and long, brown hair pushed up like a funnel with a hairband. Her auqamarine eyes glittered in the twilight moon's glow. She was a female racoon withorange fur and brown stripes.

"...Marina..." he said.

"So...you do remmember me?" giggled the racoon.

Bastian nodded and the two ran to eachother, embracing one another. Marina was Bastian's old girlfriend, one he had not seen for almost 3 years. He held her close and nuzzled her head, kissing it softly. "I...I've missed you...so much..."

"I've missed you too, mate..." she said, smiling. "3 years is such a long time without you..."

"I know." said Bastian. "Funny that we meet eachother again. How have you been?"

"Lonely for one." said Marina. "Where have you been all these years?"

"It's a long time for me...but come, I will tell you everything, darling."


	7. Duel for the Bell

**KLONOA'S CITADEL**

"What do you know of my father?" said Kayden. "Please. I must know."

Klonoa looked down lightly and sighed, there was much to be told but he remained unsure whether to tell it all. "Do you remmember the trial on your planet of Zanthion?"

The wolf nodded. "Yes. I know I didn't murder my father, Paradox lied."

Klonoa sat down in one of the chairs of his large prviate chamber. "I know you have many questions, Kayden. I shall help you to answer them the best you can."

Kayden sat down and crossed his arms over hsi chest. "...Did...my father truly kill Lionel?"

The cabbit shook his head. "It was an assassionation attempt. Lionel was sealed away within a chamber deep inside the castle. Since Paradox was setting the stage for your exile, he tricked the guards into thinking Lionel had died by taking Lionel's place."

"So the guards thought that Lionel was dead?"

"Correct." Klonoa crossed one his legs and put his arms on the side of the chairs. "Paradox falsified evidence on Maven and confronted him. I'm...sure you remmember that day."

Kayden looked down with a glare. "I've been trying to forget it. How do you know all this?"

"I was apart of the Supreme Zanthion Court, I don't think you would have remmembered me."

Kayden pictured the court room again and indeed, he did see Klonoa. He had failed to look at it more closely though. "Why? Why would Paradox want to do this to me?"

"I don't think you were even in the equation until you fought him." said Klonoa. "Do you remmember what Paradox was after?"

_I told you before Maven, don't make me use force. I'll say this once more: DROP YOUR SWORD. NOW. As long as I'm breathing in and out, you won't put a hand on my sword..._

"...The Flamanthion..." said Kayden quietly. "My father's sword."

Klonoa nodded. "Correct. When you were banished to the wastelands, Paradox took Maven's sword and split it into 3 pieces, giving two of the pieces to his Ministry members and one to keep for himself."

Kayden dug through his pocket and found the sword hilt from his first adventure. "I remmember getting one of the pieces. Is this one of them?"

"Yes."

Kayden gripped it and looked down at it. He felt the flames within him burn quietly. "So this was his plan all along. Set me up and destroy my father's legacy. That would explain why he wants to kil me." He looked at Klonoa. "We must hurry if we are to stop both Demona and Paradox this time."

"Indeed." said Klonoa, standing up. "We shall leave soon for the first bell in the afternoon."

Suddenly, the door opened and Leyla rushed in.

"Kayden! She's here!"

Kayden immediatley drew his blaster. "Already? Are you sure?"

"Yes, she's at La-Lakoosha Tower! I saw her with the bell's power! Hurry!"

Kayden and Klonoa looked at eachother and they raced down the hallway. Leyla raced behind them as they dashed behind Sonic and Shadow.

"WOAH!" said Sonic, almost falling off. He quickly hopped off the bench and him and Shadow caught up with the three of them. "Jeez, where's the fire man?!"

"There's no time to explain!" said Leyla. "Demona is going to steal one of the Bell's Power!"

"Seems a little unpredictable." said Shadow. "Why now?"

"She must have sensed you all." said Klonoa as Guntz caught up with him. "I hope for our sakes that Kayden was wrong about her and the Ministry."

**AT THE SAME TIME...  
STREETS OF LA-LAKOOSHA**

Upon the next morning, the twin suns emitted their vibrant glow across La-Lakoosha. For some, a peaceful night was well rewarded. The next morning was much celebrated as Kayden, Leyla, Shadow, and Sonic got a grand tour of the city from Klonoa and Guntz. Bastion and Marina had decided to spend time in the marketplace after more of their revelation. For the young falcon, things were going to take a step up.

"A lot's happened since you've been gone, mate." said Marina, picking some fruit from the marketplace. "How long has it been? 3...4 years?"

Bastian nodded lightly and tightened the light cloak around his neck, remaining slightly quiet. "Yes. But I'm glad to see you again." He put a talon on her shoulder. She turned to him and smiled sweetly. "Especially seeing your smile."

She kissed his cheek and tugged lightly on his uniform. "Yours I've missed you too. A lot has changed though..."

Bastian knew that to be true. "Change is hard to accept though. I mean, come on I haven't missed that much have I? You're still apart of the Grand Council back home right?"

She looked down slightly and sighed. "Not exactly." She seemed a little uncomfortable on the topic. "I left the planet a year ago, mate...It was being attacked by a star ship, this huge...goliath of a flying fortress! I left on a ship that was transporting survivors...and when I looked out the window, I saw the entire planet implode within a black hole."

The falcon thought for a moment then looked at her. "I'm sorry to hear...how have you...been holding up, love?"

"Fine, I suppose. I'm almost used to seeing people die around me." She picked up some more fruit. "Maybe I'm a jinx..."

Bastian put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey."

Marina looked at him.

"You're not a jinx. If anything, you've been a charm."

The racooness giggled and smiled. "Thank you Bastian."

Both of them, hand in hand walked slowly down the marketplace street until they got back to Marina's room where she started to put the food away.

"So tell me!" she yelled from the kitchen. "What have you been up to? You dissapeared from the kingdom after the invasion."

"Yeah...I know." said Bastian. "I got seperated and my ship was shot down. I was lucky enough to escape but my ship crashlanded in the outskirts of Beyflan. That's where I met Kayden: My best friend, my partner, my ally...and my mentor. Without him, I would never have made it off the planet, as he would would never have without me."

Marina nodded, putting some of her clothes away while keeping her eyes on him.

"He's taught me everything I've known." continued Bastian. "How to control my powers and use them. But he thinks I'm still too young. He expects so much out of me, yet anything I do seems to fail his expectations of me."

Marina smiled. "He knows he has a great fighter on his team and I can tell he is impressed with you. You're one of the best fighters I've ever seen, mate!"

Bastian sighed and looked at a small ball on a pedastal. He used his PSI to slowly levitate it in the air and control it's gently movements. "Kayden manages not to see it..."

"Mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults then we would like, mate. That's the only way we grow."

"Well don't get me wrong." said the falcon. "Kayden's been like a brother to me ever since I've met him. He's been a great mentor, as wise as his mother...and as powerful as his father. I am truly thankful to be apart of Team Xtreme. Only...although I'm younger then him, in some ways..." He paused and the ball slowly levitated back down on the pedastal. "... a lot of ways...I'm really ahead of him. I can step up! I know I'm better then what I am right now! He knows it too. But he feels I'm too unpredictable!"

The racooness walked over to Bastian as he sat down on the bed. "You shouldn't pride yourself on trying to be better then him. You're an excellent Paladin, like your brother. I know how frustrating it must be for you.

"If only Damien were here." said Bastian. "That's not even the half of it, it gets worse! He's overly critical! He never listens! He-he doesn't understand! It's not fair-"

Bastian's wrist watch started ringing. He brought his fore arm with the wrist watch to his face as Kayden's face materialized in holographic form.

"Bastian, you need to get to the La-Lakoosha Bell Tower immediatley! It's Demona! She's after one of the bells!"

"Are you sure?" asked Bastian. "Well...I'm sure you don't need me, don't you always leave me on the sidelines?"

"Now is not the time!" said Kayden. "Get here NOW! We NEED you!"

Bastian sighed. "I'm on my way. Don't start the party without me."

He looked over at Marina who gave him a content look. "Just come back safe, mate."

Bastian nodded and flipped his cyber swords into his holster and dashed out of the room to meet with Kayden and the others.

LA-LAKOOSHA BELL TOWER

The bell tower was large and ominous, it's clay tiles pointed into the sky with a tall bell housed inside the top of it. On the bottom was a small altar with a small design and symbol. On the outside, there was a large circular pit with walkways that spread around it. Kayden, Leyla, Shadow, and Sonic arrived within minutes on one of the upper walkways. Sonic stood on one of the railways and looked down into the pit, whistling in impression.

"That's a LOOOOOONNG way down." he said with a chuckle.

Shadow crossed his arms and looked around. "Hmph...if Klonoa was right, Demona should be here by now."

Kayden and Leyla slowly walked onto one of the right pathways, one hand on their weapon while the other on their weapons holster. Kayden looked down into the pit occassionally, Shadow and Sonic walked down one of the other walkways that branched upwards and over the pit.

"See anything?" Said Leyla.

"Nothing but darkness." said Shadow. "There's no one here that I sense."

Kayden slowly pulled his blaster out and held it at his side as him and Leyla crossed onto the small altar underneath the bell tower. The wolf slowly climbed up the steps and looked into the small alcove. Inside was a strange diamond switch with a blue jewel in the center and diamonds around it.

"Wait." said Leyla as she put a hand to Kayden's chest. "We don't know anything about Lunatean technology. This could be a trap for all we know."

Sonic smirked and hopped down next to them. "It looks harmless. What's it gonna do? Trap us in a cage? Whats the worst that could happen?"

"Thats what bothers me." said the vixen. She bent forward slightly and her HMD flipped onto her eye. Through the many lights going inside of it, she scanned the switch through her sensor. After a minute, she stood back and flipped her HMD back. "Well, it's not a trap."

"That's good at least." said Shadow. "Now how do we activate it?"

"Klonoa told me how to activate it earlier." said Kayden as he motioned the others to step aside. "He said a small energy discharge will trigger the switch. Once we do that, we've got the bell's power."

Shadow looked behind him then he slowly walked off to the pit where he stared back down.

Kayden brought up his blaster and carefully aimed at the switch. Flipping a dial on the switch, he sent a straight fire laser beam at the switch. On contact, the switch started spinning and flipping back and forth with a resunding chime. They looked up and saw the bell start to ring loudly and proudly. A small glowing blue orb drifted down from the bell and landed in Kayden's out stretched hand.

"It's so beautiful..." said Leyla.

"Thats all we had to do to get it out?" said Sonic. "Psssh! We'll have the four bell's power in no time, no sweat!"

Kayden and Leyla both walked out of the altar and onto the walkway. Suddenly, the earth began to vibrate. The four heroes gripped the guard rail as a demonic evil laugh was heard. Kayden looked around and gripped his hand but found it was empty.

"What the-"

The wolf was suddenly blasted backwards and his lower back hit the bottom of the altar, sending him crashing down the steps.

"Kayden!" yelled Leyla as she ran to Kayden's aid. Kayden fizzled electricty as he slowly got to his feet.

"Did you really think that it was that easy?" said an evil voice.

Shadow brought out his demon bow and Sonic gripped his curved cyber sword. Out of the air, a dark ball formed and expanded into a human structure. The figure wore a dark cloak with a midnight black dress and scepter in her hand. Her hair was long and straight going past her shoulders. In her hand was the blue orb.

"The Bell's Power!" yelled Kayden.

"Yes it is. Thank you for making my first mission a success, handsome." She tucked it in her pocket. "I am Demona, Queen of Nightmares and hunter of the Power of the Bells."

"You're Demona?" smirked Sonic. "Well...I was expecting someone more fiercer looking then you."

"Enough talk." she said with a confident smirk. "If you'll excuse me, I must be off for the next bell!"

She slowly turned away but out of nowhere, a streak of a jet come from the sky as a falcon silhouette zoomed past Demona, the orb disappearing from her hand. The falcon landed next to Kayden and the others with one of his cyber swords at the ready.

"Sorry for taking so long," said Bastian, holding the ball in his hand. "Looks like I got here just in time."

Demona lightly chuckled then sighed. "Nobody ever makes this easy for me...how about you be a good little bird and give me back what's mine?"

"Allright...I'll go slowly in on the left..." whispered Kayden. "Bastian you-"

Bastian put the emerald in his pocket. "You want it? Come and take it!" He launched himself at Demona.

"No Bastian! NO!"

Demona smirked and brought her hand up, shooting out a strand of darkness that electrocuted Bastian, tossing him back onto one of the walkways. Kayden brought up his sword rifle with blade ready.

"As you can see my powers are far more superior to yours." Demona looked at Kayden and brought her hand up. "Now...back down." She shot a strand of darkness at Kayden.

The wolf brought his sword up and the darkness wrapped within the blade, dematrializing. "I don't think so." Shadow, Leyla, and Sonic watched from the sidelines as Kayden spun his sword, getting into his stance. "You want the Power of the Bell so badly? Then you're going to have to beat me."

Demona sighed and brought a hand on the top of her scepter. "So be it." She drew the top of and unsheated the blade inside, aiming it at Kayden. "Don't hold back, doggy."


	8. Too Late

**LA-LAKOOSHA BELL TOWER**

Kayden leaped off the top walkway as a strand of dark lightning zoomed past him. He makes a high jump across the pit to the walkway where Demona is and comes in fast with his sword, swinging at the demon's head. She parried the cut easily and continued to block most of Kayden's strikes. Demona floated backwards and shit a huge strand of lightning at Kayden and the wolf brought his sword up, the energy blade absorbing the lightning as he gained a tighter grip on his sword rifle.

"My, my…you dissapoint me." said Demona, twirling the sword in her palm. "Klonoa holds you in such high esteem." She blocked Kayden's next attack and crisscrossed their swords, looking at Kayden. "Surely you can do better, handsome."

Kayden glared and as Demona prepared to fire another strand, Kayden threw several fireballs that collected into one in front of Demona. The wolf slashed it in half and his attacks became much more faster and swift. Bastian weakly looked up at the battle unfolding before him.

"Kayden…" he said, watching his attacks. "No…I won't let it happen again…not this time…"

Demona parried yet another cut and then thrusted with her sword almost slicing Kayden's neck. Kayden quickly stepped back and panted for breath, glaring at the demon sorcerer.

"Awww, don't tell me you're tired already." Taunted Demona. "I expected so much more from you."

Kayden started to laugh and his eyes lit in flames as he attached his morpher to his arm. "Then you should be surprised…" He flipped the morpher open and activated it. "Because I was just getting warmed up! HENSHIN!"

Leyla, Shadow, and Sonic watched from the altar as Kayden gained his battlesuit.

"Don't underestimate me." She said with a glare, watching the fire wolf's movements.

Kayden took a deep breath, getting a fresh grip on his sword rifle and then charged again. For a moment, he manages to drive Demona back. Each swing he makes targets the sword and the demon retreats up onto the center walkway where she manages to get the momentum in her attacks. She retreats back and suddenly vanishes in the air as Kayden leaps off the center walkway onto an extra walkway.

"…Wait a minute." Said Kayden.

When Kayden looked down, the entire walkway demateriailized underneath him as a straight kick sent Kayden rocketing into the air.

"How the hell did she do that?!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Hmph." said Shadow, crossing his arms. "She's a Shapeshifter. She can take the shape and form of anyone and anything."

Sonic turned to the black hedgehog. "So she can pretty much disguise herself right?"

"Correct."

Kayden felt himself falling down to the ground until he was grabbed by his arm by Demona. She spinned him in the air and brought her scepter straight down on Kayden, sending him rocketing down through the tower. Demona gave a low chuckle and twirled her scepter. Suddenly, the hole that Kayden began to glow and Kayden exploded through, slashing at her before twirling his sword, creating fire pillars around her as the wolf leaped up and hit a diagonal kick that sent Demona flying back.

"Maybe you are worth my time." said Demona with a cocky smirk.

Kayden's body was glowing with flames as he leaped at her and increased the speed of his sword strikes. The two battled on the walkway and it looked like Kayden had finally gotten the advantage. But Demona was more powerful. She increased the tempo of her attacks. Kayden was pushed to the limit to defend himself. The wolf and demon locked swords and Demona bent her sword back, sliding the blade across is and the sword blade flashes. Demona slices at the shoulder then the thigh, launching Kayden with a blast back.

"KAYDEN!" yelled Leyla, running to Kayden.

Demona smirked and brought her hand up, blasting Leyla back with a blast that pushed her, Sonic, and Shadow into the altar with a dark purple energy barrier surrounding them.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk..." she said, looking down at a wounded Kayden. "Looks like I'm going to have to put the doggy down. And after such a good show too."

Bastian had regained his strength and opened his eyes, seeing Demona ready to strike. He quickly leaped forward as Demona brought her sword down. He extended his cyber sword and the blades connected. Demona and Bastian stared eyeball to eyeball.

"Hmm...brave of you birdy-but foolish. I would have thought you learned your lesson."

"I am a slow learner." replied the falcon. He charged up a PSI blast behind him and then launched it point blank at Demona, sending her near the edge of the cliff on a large chunk of rock.

She balanced and hoped up to the ledge where she glared at Bastian. "Hm...you have unusual powers. But not enough to save you!"

Kayden watched wounded as Bastian front flipped over to her and began to attack with much aggression and rage. Demona kept backing up while parrying his slashes. The two went at it, circling around the walkways before they dueled again. Demona grabs him and shoves him back, slicing one of his cyber-swords in half. Bastian tries to keep up with the demon but she catches him again in mid air with a tremendous surge of Dark Electricity, sending him up in the where she delivers a final blow, swinging her sword like a boomerang which connects and sends Bastian crashing to the ground, landing next to Kayden.

She dusted off her robe and sheathed her sword in her scepter, the bell's power slowly floating over to her. "You two could have made my job easier." She says with a glare before walking over to them. "The only reason I DARE to let you leave...well, where would the fun be?"

"Don't be so sure." said a voice.

Kayden, Bastian, Leyla, Sonic, Shadow, and Demona turned around to see Klonoa holding a large ring and a humongous sword in his hands.

"Klonoa." she said, turning to face him. She released her shield around Sonic, Shadow, and Leyla and they rushed to help Bastian and Kayden.

"Demona." glared Klonoa, looking over at Kayden and Bastian.

"You've interfered with my plans for the last time." said Demona. "Soon, I will be Queen and this place will be mine."

Klonoa tightened his grip on the ring. "You have said that every single time and every time I have defeated you."

"Not this time. This time, I have a power far more advanced. I bring a message to you from my new friends: The Ministry will be here.

The cabbit's eyes widened.

"I have joined the darkest and most powerful entity in the universe and now..." she giggled. "It will only be a matter of time before you will fall."

Klonoa could stand no more. He charged at her but Demona vanished through a portal, leaving Klonoa standing there. He glared and put the ring back into his pocket. He walked over to the others and looked at them, then Kayden.

"Our fears have been confirmed."


	9. Planning

**LA-LAKOOSHA**

At the bottom base of the hill was the small town of La-Lakoosha, small houses and huts contained the villagers and citizens bustling through the marketplace in the town square. Bastion walked slowly through the crowd, ignoring the cheerful music and gestures of joy from the happy ones around him. All he could think about…was her. He had dreamt a terrible dream. A vision, a foreshadow, he did not know. But the only thing he could remember, the only thing he could understand and hear…was that scream. Screaming his name. In pain. He could see the spaceship of Count Woller. He could see everything in his past.

A resounding boom echoed through the steeple as the white marble doors spread open. The falcon stepped through hastily and made his way through the aisle of elegant polished wood sections and fine carpet before stepping up to the backdoor where two large guards, both armed with a spear, nodded before him and drew their spears back allowing entry. Bastion walked slowly into the room. With the shades slightly open, there were lines of light going across the floor. The falcon stepped forward and walked over to two oval chairs, used for meditating. Guntz sat in one of the other chairs, mediating quietly. Bastian sat down on the chair across from Guntz, bringing his legs in as the lynx opened his eyes.

"Something troubling you?" said Guntz, turning his head to the falcon.

"...yes."

**KLONOA'S CITADEL  
GRAND COUNCIL ROOM**

In the oval meeting room, Kayden sat with his other team mates who looked upon him with an anxious interest. It had only been a few hours since Demona's sudden attack and already, there was an awkward vibe in the air for the others. All of them were bothered. Sonic, Leyla, especially Klonoa. But Kayden was the one who was most surprised. How could he have been beaten so easily at the hands of a shape-shifter? He would have accepted help but he knew his ego had gotten into the way.

"…Kayden?"

Kayden rose his head and removed his arms from the arms of the chairs, standing up and walking over to the dome with a remote in his hand.

"There isn't much we can do at this point." Started the wolf. "Our objective was simple but with Demona's sudden appearance, this stands a problem."

"Tell us something we don't know." Said Shadow, a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"The first bell's power is in her hands." Said Klonoa, standing and walking to the room, standing across from Kayden. "This is not the starting advantage any of us want. Kayden, your prediction on Demona being on the Ministry was correct. She stands a greater threat to our kingdom and a greater problem should she try to get the next three bells."

"Why we talking about the negatives?" Smiled Sonic. "Sure she took us by surprise but at least now we know what to expect."

"That doesn't help us much." Kayden crossed his arms and activated a holographic file that showed the map of Lunatea. "La-Lakoosha was our spot. Now that Demona has the first bell, this puts us at a serious disadvantage. We don't have much time to formulate a strong strategy. So apparently we need to change our tactics." He turned to Leyla. "Leyla."

The vixen stood up and stepped next to Kayden. "Our best strategy at this time is to split up and get the rest of the bell's power on our own. With only three places to go, that limits the amount of time we have.

"The three places that contain the bell's power are Jolient…Volk…and Mira-Mira." Kayden said this while pointing to the kingdoms on the map. "Leyla and Shadow, you two go to Jolient. Sonic will go with Bastian to Volk. Klonoa, we need you here in case Demona tries anything else again."

"So what does that leave you doing, hun?" said Leyla.

"I'm going to Mira-Mira. Alone."

"That place is a frozen tundra, Kayden." Said Klonoa. "Even the strongest flames have died in the freezing winds of that place. Getting through there isn't the easiest thing to do and on foot, it will take you days."

"Who said anything about on foot?" smirked the wolf. "The Hall of Memories is a dangerous place but through that, that should take me to the bell."

"I hope you know what you are doing." Said Sonic. "I'm sure as hell not that crazy."

"Volk is a deciever's alley." Said Klonoa. "All they deal with is war, violence, and conspiracy. The bell you are looking for is in the train station higher up near the boundries of the city. Although, I fear entry will not be a walk in the park."

Sonic sighed and stood up, adjusting one of his gloves. "Nothing ever is."

**LA-LAKOOSHA**

Shadow crossed his arm over his raised knee, his eyes closed in thoughts. He listened to the falcon intently, after all he had considered Bastian as a friend but as he was talking, there was a mysterious vibe he felt in the air. A vibe that...well, made things seem a little awkward. he had no know Bastian to be so deep in his thoughts, tortured by his thoughts he had told him. But the black hedgehog himself was slowly piecing togethor the pieces himself. He brought the palm of his hand to his chin, his hand shaped slightly like a gun with the fore finger extended.

"Hmm...premonitions...visions, correct?"

"Yes." said the falcon, fiddling with one of his talon fingers.

"Of what?"

"...They are of pain, suffering..." He looked up at the hedgehog. "...death."

Shadow turned his head to Bastian and looked at him. "Someone close to you?"

"Someone I...care for. Very deeply. Ever since I have head this dreams, it's been haunting me with every step I take, every thought I feel."

"You should be mindful of what you are doing, Bastian." said Shadow. "Now is not the time for thinking of love. We've got ourselves locked in something that is bigger then what we could not have expected."

"I know." said Bastian, looking out the window for a second. "But I'm not going to let these dreams become real."

"Attachment is something you should never have." The hedgehog said coldly. "When you love someone, the pain at the end is the pain that you have to live with your entire life. Especially when that ending ends in death, never seeing that person ever again. Nothing more then a lingering memory."

"A lingering memory..." Bastian thought of those words for some time with an awkward silence between them.

"Death is a natural part of life." Shadow sat back down while saying this. "Attachment leads to jealousy, the shadow of greed."

Bastian paused for a second, lowering his head and putting a hand on his head, rubbing his head. "...What must I do, Shadow?"

The black hedgehog stood up and walked over to him, putting a hand on the falcon's shoulder. "Train yourself to let go...of everything you fear to lose."


End file.
